Tales of Existence
by MindReader13
Summary: There are many tales that comprise The Existence Trilogy. These are those less known stories but important nonetheless. These are the characters behind Sora, Riku, and Kairi's deeds. These are the Tales of Existence.
1. Timeline

**DISCLAIMER: I own only my own events below and no others, especially not Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.**

* * *

Tales of Existence

_Companion to __**The Existence Trilogy**_

Timeline for _The Existence Trilogy_

***NOTE*** This timeline is subject to change as I add more stories to the mix but these are the confirmed stories that will be posted (_in parentheses like so_)

998 A.D. The Angels come and interfere within the _Kingdom Hearts_ galaxy by forming the Round of the Crown (_Tale of the Round_)

1989 A.D. Hikaru is born on Radiant Garden

1993 A.D. Riku is born on Destiny Islands

1994 A.D. Sora is born on Destiny Islands; Kairi is born on Radiant Garden

1998 A.D. _Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep_; The Order falls due to Windsor and Luxcrieve; Windsor is murdered by Master Xehanort and Luxcrieve by Aqua after the events of Sunset Horzons (_Tale of Sunset Horizons_)

1999 A.D. Radiant Garden falls to Maleficent and the Heartless; Ansem the Wise is banished to the Realm of Nothingness; Xehanort and the other five apprentices become Heartless and form Nobodies; Hikaru, Ansem's son begins his adventure and journey (_Tale of the Son_)

2000 A.D. Gentai Tanaka is born on Agradar; The sixteen year old Alexander Garibaldi receives his Keyblade and begins his own adventure that would shape the worlds (_Tale of Edge and Onyx_); _Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII_ begins

2007 A.D. _Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII _ends; _Final Fantasy VII_

2008 A.D. _Kingdom Hearts_; _Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories_; _Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days _begins

2009 A.D. _Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days_ ends; _Kingdom Hearts II_; _Kingdom Hearts: Coded_; _Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children_

2010 A.D. _Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII_; Sora and Kairi's junior year of high school and Riku's senior year of high school begins

2011 A.D. Sora and Riku foil an attack on the islands (_Tale of Conspiracy_); Riku graduates; _Final Fantasy X_; Sora and Kairi's senior year of high school begins.

2012 A.D. Sora and Kairi graduate

2013 A.D. _Final Fantasy X-2_

2015 A.D. March 25th – May 19th: _Kingdom Hearts: Illusion's Heart_

May 20th – May 25th: _Kingdom Hearts: Lineage of the Key_

2016 A.D. Riku and Gentai begin their hunt of the Huntsman (_Tale of the Huntsman_)

April 16th – May 5th: _Kingdom Hearts: Twisted Souls Part I: Adventure_

May 6th – May 28th: _Kingdom Hearts: Twisted Souls Part II: Convolutions_

June 28th: _Twisted Souls Chapter 45_

2017 A.D. March 30th: Gentai and Demora, twins of Sora and Kairi are born

2028 A.D. Kairi returns form the Realm of Nothingness and begins battle with the Horned King (_Tale of Eternal Fight_)

March 25th – April 26th: _Kingdom Hearts: Fear of the Darkness_

Approximately April 4th –April 9th: _Final Fantasy IV_

2033 A.D. Gentai Tanaka marries Melissa Ardintous and restores Agradar (_Tale of Agradar_)

2034 A.D. Gentai (Sora's son) begins dating Jeanette (Hayner's daughter) (_Tale of Gentai and Jeanette_)

2042 A.D. King Mickey dies of old age (_Tale of the King_)

2069 A.D. Sora, Riku and Kairi return to Destiny Islands; Gentai becomes king

2094 A.D. Sora, Riku and Kairi pass into death together (_Tale of the Heroes_)

* * *

**Author's Note: Here's the timeline as it is for now. Click over for the first tale.**


	2. The Tale of the Round

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Keyblade or Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

The Tale of the Round

TIME: 998 A.D.-1999 A.D.

In order to understand all of the events that circumvented Kingdom Hearts and Gentai Tanaka it is perhaps first necessary to comprehend the knowledge of what began the events of this galaxy: the formation of the Round of the Crown. Here follows that account as set down in _The Book_ and added upon what was told to King Mickey Mouse of Disney Castle and James Pleiades Hawkins of Montressor by the angels.

In a time many years before the emergence of Keyblade Wielders in the galaxy it was drowned in darkness. The light which had been maintained by the children of the worlds was gone, drowned out by warriors and kings who sought to usurp other nations for their power. There were but very few kings of the worlds who were yet pure of heart. Seeing this, the One sent his ten angels to the galaxy in order to oversee and put them on the right track. These angels, however, believed that the darkness was so deep and so surmised that they must defeat the darkness with their own light. Of these angels they upheld what were the four realms of the galaxy: light, darkness, in-between (here referred to as twilight), and nothingness. From the realm of light hailed Gail, Flaron, Oceana, and Roxxor. Equally from darkness were Gairon, Twilik, Nicktus and Shadow. In the same, only one each came from the Realm of Twilight, being Windsor, and from the Realm of Nothingness whose original name is unknown. These angels held a conference and so decided that one from each realm would be tasked to bring the Keyblade to the galaxy and so cure it of darkness. However, the one of the Realm of Nothingness declined and splitting into three, became Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen; fleeing to Prydain.

Regardless of this development, Gairon was chosen from his realm, using darkness and light (ironically the power of dawn), while Oceana used light and so had no darkness in her heart. The same was with Windsor who decided to wield no darkness and so was the only male with no darkness in his heart. These three descended as humans into the galaxy and immediately began seeking those who were pure enough to wield the Keyblade, weapon of the angels. Of some worlds they managed to find some and the weapon became the weapon of kings in a lineage. With their new force they pushed the dark beings out of the galaxy until only a few of the creatures called Unversed remain. To protect themselves against this tide they quickly formed the Round of the Crown, with ten generals to honor the original amount of deities.

For years they waged war against the darkness with Oceana, Gairon, and Windsor never aging and still continuing to lead. However, over time Windsor saw great promise in a Keyblade wielder known as Luxcrieve Ardintous. Soon he appealed to Gail and the other deities to allow Luxcrieve to become a deity. They saw no problems and so he became one. Windsor and Luxcrieve, now partners in the Realm of Twilight quickly worked together and happened to see all the evils of the world and became disillusioned by it. They quickly formed portents of evil in their minds. Luxcrieve broke a rule of the deities that said no deity could reproduce with a man. He did so and gave birth to a very important line. Then, together, the two began work on three weapons. The first of these was the Black Cauldron, whose dark power to raise deathless warriors was unparalleled. This was given to Orddu, Orgoch and Orwen for Windsor knew the others were planning to incarcerate him and he hoped that this would be enough to sway the three's judgment.

The second of these weapons was Oblivion a powerful being with its own consciousness to destroy a world with a blast and leave behind but a mere fragment of its power. Windsor realized this weapon was all too powerful when it suddenly destroyed worlds and so, traveling to the world of Agradar, he worked with the men there and sealed Oblivion in what became known as the Tribeline Sea. The third of these weapons was indeed, not a weapon at all, but something Windsor would keep secret for a long time: a Keychain. He kept this one especially secret as it was the one thing that could alter the power of a Keyblade to suit its wielder should their heart change…and Windsor knew that he would need it till an opportune time. But Windsor and Luxcrieve's actions did not go unnoticed and all the deities were summoned to a meeting and trial, with one named Yen Sid attending to bear witness. However, it was there that, when all thirteen were assembled they suddenly made a prophecy which read thus:

_Ere the Tower Bastion falls_

_Darkness at last once more shall call_

_The Wicked One from its depths_

_And from Its hands, their world knows death_

_But at the hands of one with pure light_

_Their power will be broken in that fight_

_Yet in the Season of the Witch_

_Their power shall be given a switch_

_Three creatures rise all at once_

_As the Witch breaks down into dust_

_And as two Keys defeat the third_

_No more shall sounds of darkness be heard_

The meeting was adjourned but Windsor's heart was heavy for he believed that the prophecy indicated him as the third key to be destroyed by Gairon and Oceana. Quickly he went back to planning and researching. He eventually learned (along with the other deities) of the power of Kingdom Hearts, which was free and so he sought to obtain it with Luxcrieve. The deities, fearing his actions, created the birth of the first maiden with no darkness in her heart: one by the name of Snow White of the Dwarf Woodlands. For many years after that, six more princesses were born: Cinderella of the Castle of Dreams, Aurora of Enchanted Dominion, Belle of Beast's Castle, Jasmine of Agrabah, Kairi of Radiant Garden, and Alice of Wonderland. This effort angered Windsor who had Kingdom Hearts beyond his grasp. Quickly discerning his fall, he tasked Luxcrieve to mask himself and become an apprentice to a man by the name of Master Xehanort. Luxcrieve revealed the Keychain to him and Xehanort brought it before the generals of whom he was a part, along with another master. The generals rejected it. Xehanort felt betrayed and slowly his mind was poisoned against the Round. Quickly, the deities swooped in and told the other master in the order of Xehanort's designs and so the Chasers were formed, three young Keyblade wielders, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua at its core.

But this plan was ultimately a failure. Terra's mind became poisoned by all three sides: Windsor, Master Xehanort himself, and eventually a sorceress by the name of Maleficent. He, however, kept his darkness in check until that fateful day. Windsor and Master Xehanort led an attack on Crown Fortress, realm of the Chasers and killed both Oceana and Gairon in battle but did not truly die. The Round fell but not before Xehanort murdered Windsor in cold blood. But Windsor was not returned to his deity form. Xehanort then moved on to tackle Terra, Ven and Aqua in a desert known as Sunset Horizons. There Ventus died, Terra drove into darkness and Master Xehanort was absorbed by a Kingdom Hearts he formed in the sky. He would return years later in a different form and knowing nothing but his name…but that is not a story for now. Luxcrieve, however continued to live but was soon confronted by Aqua in a chamber known as Room of Sleep. The two fought and Luxcrieve was killed, Aqua dying in that room soon after. Luxcrieve was not returned and the Realm of Twilight became unstable.

The eight remaining deities in contact moved to the Blue Planet together where they would be able to uphold all the realms. And so the tale of the Round ended in tragedy. The events that happened there changed everything to the very end. The sorceress Maleficent grew in power and Radiant Garden (home of the new Xehanort) fell. The quest for Kingdom Hearts and the princesses began anew and all that was supposed to have been in the deities eyes had broken to pieces. Windsor had changed the outlook of all men with no darkness in their hearts. And so, the deities sought to rectify such a mistake. The next year…a boy named Gentai Tanaka was born.

**

* * *

Author's Note: I decided to post this first because I feel it's important. So here is the story in simplest form. Review on what you think of this history/theory though I know I'm wrong. Still, I think it's cool. As a fair warning I will not post stories in chronological order but rather what I feel should be written. I will however give the time so you won't have to make random references to the timeline. In the meantime till the next Tale, please REVIEW and Dare to Be Silly.**


End file.
